EMW Clardy Cup 2014
Card Clardy Tag Team Cup 2014 First Round Matches #8 Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips (EMW) vs. #9 The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) (NIWA) #5 Bravehart Foundation (The Brave One & Prince Devitt) (NEW) w/Sidney Prescott vs. #12 Hugo & Fozzie Osbourne w/Poison (NIWA) #7 Hollywood Inc. (The Miz & Johnny Cage) (NEW) vs. #10 DeathCeption (El Noveno & Austin Juhasz) (NEW) #6 Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) (EMW) vs. #11 The Freemans (Huey Freeman & Riley Freeman) (CCL) Top 4 Seed That Will Get First Round Byes in the Tournament #1 The Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi) (EMW) #2 The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) (EMW) #3 Future Foundation (Tommy Kazarian & Matt Phoenix) (CCL) #4 The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) (NIWA) Clardy Starlets Tag Team Cup 2014 1st Round Matches #8 Controversy (Miley Cyrus & Jenna Jameson) (EMW) w/Paul Heyman vs. #9 Williams Sisters (Venus Williams & Serena Williams) (NIWA) #5 The California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) (NEW) vs. #12 The Princesses (Princess Peach & Princess Daisy) (NIWA) #7 Psylektra (Elektra & Psylocke) (CCL) vs. #10 Injustice League (Killer Frost & Cheetah) (NEW) #6 Xena & Gabrielle (EMW) vs. #11 Power Rangers (Kimberly, The Pink Ranger & Aisha, The Yellow Ranger) (EMW) Top 4 Seed That Will Get First Round Byes in the Tournament #1 The Powerpuff Girls (Buttercup & Bubbles) (EMW) #2 The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman & Harley Quinn) (EMW) #3 Neo-Diva Revolution (Bailey Ray & Lexi Blue) (CCL/Allure) #4 Panty & Stocking (VWF) Night 1 Results *5. Before the match, the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles & Buttercup) make their way to the ring but then stopped at the aisleway then they signaled for someone. That someone was NIWA World Women's Champion "Narcissist" Blossom as she joined her sisters as they make their way to the ring. The final moment of the match has Jameson pinned Bubbles after Lindsay Lohan knocked out Bubbles with the LiLoKO as the referee was trying to control the madness with Bubblecup, Blossom, Miley Cyrus and Paul Heyman. *6. CCL Women's Tag Team Champions Neo-Diva Revolution (Bailey Ray and Lexi Blue) and their manager Shazie Fria arrived and provided the distraction for Elektra. *8. Aisha, The Yellow Ranger pinned Lexi Blue with a Schoolgirl Rollup as Lexi was distracted by Psylektra's music playing in the PA System. After the match, Psylektra arrived at the entrance stage and "applaud" Neo-Diva Revolution as Ray, Blue and Fria are frustrated in the ring. *9. The match ended in DQ when Lohan breaks up Angel Cortez's pin on Jenna Jameson. After the match, The California Gurlz continue their attack until EMW World Women's Champion Juliet Starling, Sara Underwood & Gina Carano ran in and cleaned house on Controversy then Controversy scatter out of the ring. Starling, Carano & Underwood raises the hands of Sara & Angel as Controversy & Heyman looked on frustrated. *11. After the match, Widow, Prescott & Jubilee celebrated and then left the ring. Pyra then returned and Chokeslammed Alba & Lightning then poses and fire shoots up the four corners Kane style then Pyra leaves pissed off. *12. After the match, Sara & Angel hugged and then was handed the cup trophy and celebrated in the ring as pyro shoots up from the stage and fireworks explode above the ring The Porn Sensationz looked on at the Luxury Box and pretended to applaud them but then soon to be EMW Hall Of Famers The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) arrived at the entrance stage and looked on at The California Gurlz and applauded them. The California Gurlz looked on confused over what just happened as the show concludes. Night 2 Results *3. Johnny Cage accidentally hits Miz with the Shadow Kick (Running Superkick) as Miz was holding El Noveno. *5 - Kelly Kapowski arrived and distracted Luigi long enough for Unified World Tag Team Champions The Bayside Blondes (AC Slater & Zack Morris) ran in and attacked him without the referee, De Santa and Phillips knowing. *8. NIWA's Drew Galloway distracted the referee and Noveno then NIWA's "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin came from the crowd and hotshot Austin Juhasz leading to the Director's Cut. After the match, Galloway and Benjamin attacked Noveno & Juhasz. Galloway sets up Austin for the Future Shock DDT until NEW's "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels runs in and begins to clean house on Galloway and Benjamin then Noveno & Austin ran in to help out Daniels then Austin & Daniels threw Galloway to the outside as Noveno throws out Benjamin. Afterwards, Galloway & Benjamin leave to the back as Daniels, Noveno & Austin stood tall as Austin stares a hole right throw Drew & Shelton as he knows that they cost DeathCeption a chance at the Clardy Cup. *12. The Bayside Blondes accidentally hit The Dudleys with the Unified Tag Team Championship belts that was meant for Jump Street as Kelly Kapowski distracted the referee and then Jump Street threw the Champions to the outside. After the match, The Bayside Blondes and Kelly Kapowski are frustrated at ringside as Jump Street was then handed the big $1,000,000 checks and The Clardy Cup and then they celebrated as fireworks explode above the ring and pyro shoots up from the corners of the ring and on the entrance stage then confetti rains all over the arena as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Unified World Women's Tag Team Champions The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) were seen enjoying themselves in the Luxury Box at the arena as they watch the action of Night 1 alongside their agent Ari Gold. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014